codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Special Warfare
Call of Duty: Special Warfare(also known as Special Warfare) is a third/ first-person shooter, developed by Infinity Ward and Raven Software, with assistance from BioWare in development of the AI. It is the tenth main installment in the Call of Duty series, the sixth for Infinity Ward and the first for BioWare. The game takes place between Special Warfare and Special Warfare: Knightfall. Gameplay Singleplayer The single player campaign consist of 13 missions (15 including the Prologue and Epilogue), where the player can control Warwolf as he and Alhpa Team fight the Russian Ultranationalists in Poland, South Africa, Panama and Norway, Central America and Southeast Asia. Warzone Warzone is a online campagn component that allows the player to use their multiplayer character to explore the aftermath of Special Warfare: Endgame by leading other players on objective-based missions and free-roaming. The missions are episodic and are released in mission packs. Like in Multiplayer, players in Warzone can customize their character and weapons, however they must be aware that they can carry only three weapons and two Atributes, abilities that can benefit the squad and undermine the opponents. The players must also be aware that they only have 3 extractions which serve as lives. If the player uses all three extractions and dies a fourth time, they must wait 72 hours to recieve more extractions. Multiplayer The multiplayer component is revolutionary when compared to most Call of Duty games in the past for that Special Warfare allows for 170-plus player combat and more than 50 useable vehicles as well as fully destructable enviroments and fully custumizable loadout and character models. The ranking system's level cap is 90. The included multiplayer maps are: *'Steelyard' - Abandoned Russian steelmill. Perfect for Team Deathmatch & Capture the Flag. USMC vs Spetsnaz. *'Goal Tender' - Mid-sized soccer stadium in northern France. Ideal for King of the Hill and Counter-terror. GIGN vs Spetsnaz. *'Alcatraz' - Iconic island prison located in San Francisco. Epic Search & Destroy battles. US Navy SEALs vs Spetsnaz. *'Sandstorm' - Small desert village in North Africa. Perfect for Free for All and Sabotage. Spestnaz vs Libyan National Army. *'Warsaw' - Midsized suburb in the Polish capital. Classic building to building fighting. GROM vs Spetsnaz. This is the list of maps included in the Frequent Wind map pack: *'Saigon' - Lage scale combat in the middle of the largest city in Vietnam. Great for all game modes. Delta Force vs Spetsnaz. *'Frontline' - Mid-sized battlefield located in central China. Perfect for Multi-Team Deathmatch. PLA vs SAS. *'Metro' - Close quarter battle within the Moscow metro. Great for King of the Hill. USMC vs Spetsnaz. This is the list of maps included in the Revolution map pack: *'Prometheus' - Large Silencer battle station located in Near Earth Orbit. Perfect for Hunter and Team Deathmatch. Task Force 141 vs Silencers. *'Charlie Hotel Seirra' - Mid-sized high school located in the Ohio Valley. Perfect for all game modes. CHSDF vs Silencers. *'HARRP - '''Large research station in Alaska. Perfect for careful engagements. USMC vs Silencers. *'Lejeune''' - Mid-sized Marine Corps base located on the US Eastern Seaboard. Epic Team Deathmatch and Invasion. USMC vs Silencers. These are the bonuses that players can earn by pre-ordering at these locations: #Wal-Mart - Access to two exclusive weapons on multiplayer and Warzone, the M8A1 and FAMAS assault rifles. #Gamestop - Access to the AN-94 assault rifle and early access to the Revolution map pack. #Best Buy - Access to double XP and extra extractions for Warzone. This is the list of game modes featured in multiplayer: *''Deathmatch'' - Game mode that includes Free for All, Team Deathmatch and Multi-Team Deathmatch. *''Counter-terror'' - Game mode that pits a team of terrorists against a team of counter-terror experts on offence or defence. Similar to Team Deathmatch with the exception that the Terrorists have to defend the target area for 5 minutes before the target is destroyed and the Counter-terrorists have to eliminate all Terrorists. *''King of the Hill'' - One static point on the map is selected as the hill and both teams must hold the hill and prevent the oposition from usurping control of the hill. *''Invasion'' - Teams take turns between offence and defence for 3 rounds in which the Attackers have to destroy a Communication Tower(Comm Tower) before the Defenders can warn the main outpost of the attack. *''Hunter ''- One member of either team becomes the Hunter by making the first kill of the match. You kill the Hunter, you become the Hunter. Plot Not much is known about the plot except that it starts right after the events of Special Warfare. Missions #Prologue - Recover from Operation Devil Dog and return to active duty. #Zero Dark Thirty - Board the Waldreich and secure the ship's cargo. #Warsaw - Assist GROM operatives in protecting the President from Ultranationalists assassins. #Leap of Faith - Infiltrate an Ultranationalist controlled airbase and rescue SECNAV in China. #Demon Lord - Assist Delta Team Metal in securing the HVI in Napal. #The Fall - Surrvive an Ultranationalist ambush while uncovering secrets in Vietnam. #Alpha - Prevent the Ultranationalists from detonating a nuclear device during the UEFA Championship Finals Game in Paris. #Semper Fidelis - Assault an Ultranationalist traning camp and rescue Kestrel in Panama. #Tunnel Rats - Locate and destroy an underground Ultranationalist supply depot in Somolia. #Silent Night - Observe and easedrop on an Ultranationalist device codenamed "Mobius" in Norway. #Mobius - Surrvive the Mobius Device's use in South Africa. #Shadow Warriors - Locate and escort the Mobius Device's designer out of Laos. #Downlink - Infiltrate the Mobius Device command bunker in Costa Rica and locate the location of the device. #Crossroads - Launch Operation Winchester and destroy the Mobius Device onboard the Serpent's Wrath. #Epilogue - Celebrate the destruction of the Mobius Device onboard the U.S.S. Peleliu. Soundtrack #Perfect Is The Word - Kid Cudi & Dot Da Genius. Instrumental heard during The Fall. #Iron- Woodkid. Heard during the first half of the credits. #Drop The World - Lil Wayne & Eminem. Heard at the begining of Zero Dark Thirty. #Munich - Editors. Heard during Alpha. #The Ruler & the Killer - Kid Cudi. Instrumental heard during Semper Fidelis and the full song during the second half of the credits. #When Things Explode - U.N.K.L.E. Heard during the Prologue and the "Alpha November Sierra" live action VGA Awards trailer. #Cool Head - Travis Barker feat. Kid Cudi. Heard during the Epilogue scene and the "Secret Weapons" live action E3 trailer. #Day 'n' Nite (Widdler's Dubstep Remix) - Kid Cudi. Instrumental heard towards the end of Crossroads. #Satellite - Rise Against. Heard during the final half of the credits. #No Giving Up - Crossfade. Heard during the "Special Operations" live action launch trailer. Editions Hardened Edition *Collectable Steelbook Case *Collectable Comic - Exclusive 4-issue comic, Special Warfare: Denied Ops. *Exclusive Weapon Camo - Rule the battlespace in style with the CHSDF ForceComm weapon skin. Warwolf Edition *Everything included in the Hardened Edition plus: **Collectable Battlescared Warwolf statue - Make your command post more personal with this battlescared Warwolf statue. **Exclusive Character Skin - Become one with the battlefield by using the SPECTRE character skin. Elite Edition *Everything included in both the Hardened and Warwolf editions plus: **Early access to the Special Warfare: Outlaws animated movie. **Exclusive Replica AK-47. **Exclusive USSOCOM weapon pack - Silence your enemies by using the weapons included in the USSOCOM pack. Trivia *This is the first Call of Duty game since World at War to feature the United States Marine Corps as a playable multiplayer faction as well as the first to feature GROM and the Libyan National Army in multiplayer. *Both Travis Barker and Kid Cudi make an appearance during the Epilogue scene performing Cool Head, marking the ninth appearance of celebrities in the Call of Duty series. Category:Special Warfare series